The Forbidden Games
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: This is the tape of the Games that was before the first, the one that took place a week after the end of the Dark Days...the one that would prove life in District Thirtten. Mentors needed for Districts 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12!
1. Reaping Day

**Reaping Day**

**3027**

Jack Storm slowly rises from his bed. Today was perhaps the biggest day in Panem history. Today was the first ever Reaping. Jack continues his slow start to the day, taking his time walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He slides into his chair at the kitchen table and waits for the rest of his family.

Jack's dad walks in carrying a sack full of fish for breakfast. He slams it on to the table.

"Who's hungry?" asks Bradley Storm, his father.

"ME!" yells his 13 year old brother, Ark, running in and taking his plate. His 15 year old brother, Derek Storm, slowly came downstairs and took his chair. Amber, his mother, was the next to come. The family of five sat around the table to eat. Jack wouldn't touch his food. He just made a mountain out of his mashed potatoes.

"Sweetie, you need to eat," says Amber.

"I'm not hungry," replies Jack.

"You need to be well fed for the Reaping," says Bradley, while shoving his face full of mashed potatoes.

"I'm not hungry," repeats Jack, now annoyed.

"Imagine your little brothers! What if _they _get picked? They are so young" says Amber.

"SO AM I!" roars Jack.

"Seventeen is better than thirteen and fifteen," points out Bradley.

Jack growls. The morning was normal from that point until the Reaping. The president plays the anthem at the Reaping then stands up.

"Today, we make Panem history! Today is the first ever Reaping!" says the President. The crowd erupts in cheers. Every person between the ages of twelve and eighteen and their families fill the streets. "In this bowl, we have the names of every child between the ages of twelve and eighteen. When they are 12, they put their name in once. Thirteen twice, fourteen, three, fifteen, four, sixteen, five, seventeen, six and eighteen six. We have a total of three million, forty-three thousand, and three hundred names in these twenty-four bowls. We will pick one from District One Boys' bowl. We will pick one from District One Girls' bowl and so on until we have a boy and a girl picked for each District. Then the Games will begin," explains the president.

He picks one name from District One Boys' bowl. He flattens the piece of paper and reads the name aloud. "James Cernunnos!"

A twelve-year-old boy walks up with his head down.

"Any volunteers for this young man?" asks the president.

"ME!" roars a voice from the crowd. He ran to the stage. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"And your name is?" asked the president.

"Silvius Cernunnos," says the new boy.

"First ever boy Tribute!" roars the president. The audience erupts in more cheers of approval. Silvius takes the District One Boys' chair were the tributes were supposed to sit. "Now for the lovely girl tribute to go with Silvius" He pulls out a piece of paper from the District One Girls' bowl. He flattens the paper and yells out "Opal Emerald!" A twelve-year-old girl walks up to the stage. "Any volunteers for this young woman?" asks the president.

"Me," shyly says a girl walking up.

"And what is your name?" asks the President.

"Amethyst Emerald, call me Amee" says the shy girl.

"Go join Silvius, Amee!" says the President, still with great enthusiasm.

He moves to the District Two Boy bowl. He pulls out the paper and flattens it and yells "Blaze McCormac!"

Blaze walks up to the stage. "Does…" starts the President.

"I want to go. No volunteers" says Blaze.

The President shrugs and moves to the District Two Girl bowl. "Jeannette Garse!" announces the President.

"I VOLUNTEER!" roars a girl running up.

"And your name is?" asks the President.

"Call me Aggie" says the enthusiastic volunteer. She joins Blaze at the District 2 chairs.

"Now for District Three!" says the President, taking the boy's name from the bowl. "Rivan James!" says the President. The boy walks up to take his seat. The President picks the girl. "Tempest Brockette!" She takes her seat. He moves on to the District Four bowl for the boys. He picks the boy name. "Ark Storm!" The name rang in Jack's ears.

"I VOLUNTEER!" he screams, rushing up there before Ark could even mount the first step.

"I'm not letting you take my place," refuses Ark.

"Yes, I am taking your place!" Jack yells and pushes his brother back towards the crowd.

"No!" yells Ark. "He can't volunteer for me," says Ark to anyone who would listen.

"Yes I am. I am older. I should be the one to go," Jack tells Ark with superiority.

Ark slaps Jack, but it is a weak hit. With all his might, Jack slaps back. Ark falls from the stage and media rushes over to him.

"EVERYBODY! YOUR DISTRICT 4 BOY…" starts the President.

"Jack Storm" says Jack.

Here are all the Tributes that were picked.

District 1- Boy: Silvius Cernunnos Girl: Amethyst (Amee) Emerald

District 2- Boy: Blaze McCormac Girl: Agility "Aggie" Winters

District 3-Boy: Rivan James Girl: Tempest Brockette

District 4-Boy: Jack Storm Girl: Meeri Marinos

District 5- Boy: Thorne Daily Girl: Holly Star

District 7- Boy: Jonte Lejonhjarta Girl: Jenny Kaan

District 8- Boy: Henry Nightgaurd Girl: Sage Florence

District 9- Boy: Jake Atlas Girl: Luna Night

District 10- Boy: Aramis Crod Girl: Jenna Leas

District 11- Boy: Daniel Carter Girl: Kimmy Rogers

District 12- Boy: Lucas Rits Girl: Rayne Sanders

Now I will continue with the chapter.

"Why did you do that?" asks Ark as they enter their home after the Reaping.

Jack refuses to answer and instead asks a question of his own. "So…I guess the fall is what broke your arm?" asks Jack, looking at the new cast on Ark's right arm.

"Of course," says Ark running to his room.

"So, we say good-bye and I leave?" asks Jack.

"They're giving us an hour," says Amber, her face stony. Jack says gloomy good-bye to Derek and his parents then went to Ark's room.

"I know you didn't want me to go…" starts Jack. Ark cuts him off.

"I know it was _for my own good_" says Ark in a mocking tone of their parents.

"Do you forgive me?" asks Jack.

"Yeah, you did save me from what could have been my death," admits Ark.

He hugs Jack as tears start to run down his face. "I just don't want you to leave me" sobs Ark.

"I'll come back when the Games are over," lies Jack. He didn't know if he would ever see his brother again.

"What if you get killed?" asks Ark, tears running in streams down his cheeks.

"Don't think like that. Think, 'Jack will come back and we will be the first family ever to live in the Victor's Village!" says Jack in a fake cheerful tone.

"I can't," says Ark, hanging his head down. Jack tickles Ark near the ribs to get his brother more perked up even in this sad time. Ark laughs his head off. The moment is ruined when a group of Capitol attendants come in to get Jack.

"Bye Ark," whispers Jack as he is taken away.

"Bye," whimpers Ark, now trying to hide his tears.


	2. The Train Ride

The Train Ride

Jack miserably climbs aboard the train and takes his designated seat by Meeri Marinos, my District partner.

"So, who did you volunteer for?" asks Jack, not remembering who was called to begin with.

"Nobody. My father beats me. I just volunteered to escape him" says Meeri. "You know, once we get to the Arena, we could be an alliances" Meeri suggests.

"I'm not in to all that alliance stuff," Jack says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But...I am," Meeri tells him.

"Why do you want...me?" asks Jack, a bit annoyed with the girl.

"You are unpredictable. You're like a tiger. You know? People say I am a lovesick idiot, but my prince will come. And I think he is sitting right by me," Meeri says with a seductive smile.

"Oh, no he isn't!" says Jack, bolting out of his seat. Meeri follows close behind.

"Come back my prince!" roars Meeri. She was only behind Jack by a few precious feet.

_I'll make sure she's the first one I kill once we are in the arena,_ Jack thinks as he runs with determination to get away from this girl.

"I bring a message from the Capitol! NO FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE OTHER PLAYERS UNTIL WE GET TO THE ARENA!" yells a Capitol attendant that has come out of a car we had just passed. This stops Meeri in her tracks.

"What a stupid rule," she spits at the attendant.

"Capitol rule not mine," the attendant says before ducking back into his car, probably because of the angered Meeri.

"You'll be mine once we get to the Arena," Meeri yells at my retreating back. "Mark my words!"

_In a million years maybe_, Jack thinks as he runs. He takes an available seat next to the girl from 9.

"Hey," she says with a small smile.

"Hello," says in response. "Your name is?"

"Luna," the girl answers.

"Cool," I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Meeri after you?" asks Luna

"Yeah," says Jack with an eye roll.

"I used to live in her District," Luna tells me. "I guess it's yours too."

"Did she try to _get _anyone?" asks Jack with narrow eyes.

"Yeah. She asked out my eleven year old cousin. They dated...for five minutes," says Luna with a giggle. Jack chuckles too.

"I've never really had a girlfriend before. I just...never thought about it," admits Jack.

"Same here...no, _boyfriend," _says Luna, exaggerating the word boyfriend.

"So...when we get to the Arena...do you want to be an alliance?" asks Jack hopefully. He felt that he needed some people on his side and this girl didn't seem that bad.

"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT ONE!" roars Meeri running up to him out of the blue.

"But she doesn't creep me out," says Jack as he tries to shield his face from harm. Meeri manages to slap him anyway.

"COME ONE, COME ALL! WE INVITE OUR TRIBUTES TO A FEAST!" roars the messenger who told Meeri the rule. Luna confirms she wants to go. She and Jack walk to the Diner Car together, Meeri trailing behind them.

The Dining Car was very large and expensive looking. A large table in the center of the room, lighted by a diamond chandelier, was the main piece in the room. Already, food was piled high on the plates and tributes were taking their seats.

I took at seat next to Luna and another boy who I didn't know so that Meeri would have no choice but to find a new seat. One of the attendants announces our first course.

Jack stares into his meaty bowl with muddy liquid that was just served to him. "Um, sir, what is in this?" asks Jack, eyebrow arched.

"Dog, bird, and I think that's goat" says a man indicating the different meat. Jack takes one more look at the meal and feels himself going light-headed.

He awakes in a soft bed in a huge building. Jack stretches his weak muscles before opening his eyes all the way.

"I guess we are here" mutters Jack to himself. He snaps his eyes open to see an unpleasant surprise. Meeri was hovering over him.

"GET UP! BIG DAY! FIRST DAY OF TRAINING! GOTTA MEET OUR MENTOR! SO MUCH TO DO!" she says as she tries to push Jack out of the bed. Jack puts up a strong fight. Finally, Meeri gives up and leaves the room in a huff.

_Somebody's to energetic_ Jack thinks as he gets up and gets dressed. _Time to start my big day._

Jack walks into breakfast starving. He doesn't bother asking what is in his food, but instead, plunges his hands into the soup and throws it into his mouth. All the other tributes give him looks of disgust over his unhealthy manners. One girl even laughs at him.

"I haven't at since the meal before I fainted" says Jack in his own defense. The same girl laughs again, probably at the memory of me fainting.

"Just, use your spoon to eat your soup" snaps a tall blond man as Jack scoops his last handful into his mouth. Jack grabbed his orange juice and chugs it down. Next he attacks the roll.

"Now you just look stupid," the obnoxious girl says in disgust. Some of the other tributes nod in agreement. Luna shoots me a sympathetic look.

Just as the tributes were finishing, a group of twelve men and women walk into the room. Each were very fit and looked ready for a hard day's work.

The first three in the line introduced themselves as the first three District's mentors. The tall blonde man who had told me to eat with a spoon steps forward.

"OKAY! My name is Kim! I will be mentoring...District 4" says the man.

_He should be able to teach us to fight_ Jack thinks and takes another bite of the roll.


	3. Training Day 1

Training Day 1

Meeri and Jack roam the Training Arena, taking in all the different stations. Sword fighting...knife throwing...survival...knife fighting...swords...Meeri makes her way over to knife fighting as Jack goes to sword fighting.

"I am Glumiers, the sword fighting instructor. I will teach you how to fight with a sword. Grab the handle, slice, cut, jab, twist, and yank. The enemy's dead. Simple if you know how to use it. Find a fellow Tribute to practice with. Then, I will teach you more advanced stuff," says Glumiers. Jack turns to see who else is her and teams up with the District 11 boy, Henry Nightgaurd.

"You really wan'na face me?" asks Henry, grabbing his sword.

"Sure," says Jack with a shrug, grabbing another sword. Their blades collide with a loud clank that rings off the walls of the training center. A spark jumps from their combined metal as the two jump back. They recharge and their blades collide again.

"You're good, Storm," comments Henry, taking in a quick breath.

"You're not so bad yourself," replies Jack. They clash again and again. Soon enough, Jack's power overcomes Henry's. Henry is sent flying back and surrenders.

"Okay, enough training. Now, here is how to disarm your enemy. Hit their blade, twist, and trust. They're defenseless. Vulnerable. One swift movement from death. One more person closer to coming home," says Glumiers with a ghostly smirk on his lips.

The session was over in a matter of minutes. The new group filled in as Jack and Henry walk on. "You know, we could be a team," suggests Henry.

"You could join me and Luna," says Jack with a nod.

"Thanks," said Henry. The two met up with Luna at Survival as the new class began.

"This is katniss. Katniss is another Indian name of a plant, the root of which they were likewise accustomed to eat. It grows in low, muddy, and very wet ground. The root is oblong, commonly an inch and a half long, and one inch and a quarter broad in the middle; but some of the roots have been as big as a man's fists. The Indians either boiled this root or roasted it in hot ashes. ... Their katniss is an arrow-head or Sagittaria, and is only a variety of the Swedish arrow-head or Sagittaria sagittifolia, for the plant above the ground is entirely the same, but the root underground is much greater in the American than in the European. Mr. Osbeck, in his voyage to China, mentions that the Chinese plant a Sagittaria, and eat its roots. Any questions?" asks the teacher showing them a plant. Henry's hand shoots up into the air.

"Will there be any in the Arena?" asks Henry.

"Good question! But, I do not know what the Arena will be like," says the teacher.

"Okay," says Henry with a sigh. He's not alone. We all want to know what will be inside that arena.

"Next we will learn plants used for medicine. First, here is Yarrow. This Yarrow helps to counter poisoning, but must be eaten quickly. Parsley (Petroselinum crispum) has a variety of uses, although it should be avoided during pregnancy, but none of you must worry about that, as it is an abortificant; causing uterine contractions, possibly leading to miscarriage. Aside from that precaution, a tea made from the leaves is a diuretic, and is useful for kidney stones, jaundice and cystitis. Not only does it flush toxins from the blood, but a poultice or wash of the tea provides relief for bug bites and stings. There are a few other common plants used for medicine, such as the great burdock (Arctium lappa). A poultice of the crushed seeds has successfully been used on bruises and skin ulcers. Great burdock is also an anti-bacterial." The bell rang, signaling the end of Training Day 1. The twenty-four Tributes went to their mentors for final words of advice before supper.

"Now, Jack and Meeri, I advise you to avoid alliances. Go on your own. Don't go to the Cornucopia. Go straight to the end. You will have more advice to come," said Kim shooing them to supper. They have a fine, lamb stew. Jack digs into it without noticing what it was. He, Henry, and Luna sit together, talking about strategies.

"Okay, I will go to the Cornucopia and get weapons. What do you two want?" asks Luna, eyebrow raised.

"Sword," says Henry and Jack together.

"Okay, swords and First Aid Kit," says Luna making a note in her mind.

"You aren't getting a weapon?" asks Jack.

"Hopefully y'all protect me," says Luna with a small laugh.

"We will," assures Jack and Henry.

"TIME FOR BED! BIG DAY TOMMOROW!" yells Kim, shooing Jack and Meeri from supper to floor four for their rooms. Jack lay awake. _I'm not going to live. I don't want to live. I want to go home. I want to see Ark. I want...I want Elegant,_ thinks Jack jumping up. He ran to the window, but when he tried to jump out, he was shocked by an electric current. He fell back, loopy, onto his bed, and was instantly asleep


	4. Training Day 2

**Please vote on the Poll on my page. I want to know who you think should win the Games. When you vote and who you vote for, will get one sponsor point to be used later when the Games start.**

**Training Day 2**

Jack awoke the next morning, ready for the second day of training. Henry and Luna were ready and standing outside of his door. "We have today and tomorrow of Training. Then we meet up with a group of stylist, get ready for a chariot ride through the Square of the Capitol, and then we seem like friends (everyone, not just us). Well, all twenty-four Tributes pretend like friends, then interviews, then thrown into the Arena to kill each other" said Luna.

"Come on. Let's get to breakfast so we can get to Training early" says Henry, walking quickly for the door.

"We shouldn't have given up that easily" says a man cloaked in dark clothing, standing in the rumble of the Justice Building at District Thirteen.

"We could've stopped it" says another man with an unfortunate sigh. But could they have really made a difference?

The three arrive at breakfast, as a buffet of omelets, bacon, caviar, bread, rolls, lamb stew, and some strange purple juice is set before them. "We better eat up to buff up. If Luna is going to survive the Cornucopia, she needs to learn how to fight with a specific weapon, get one at the Cornucopia, and kill as many people as possible, while getting out" says Henry.

"I'm not the killing type! I can't stand to see even an animal die!" protests Luna.

"Fine. I'll be the one to go to the Cornucopia," says Henry.

"NO! I WILL GO! WHY DID I EVEN TRUST YOU! I DON'T GET IT! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE BOYS WHO GET TO DO THE HARD STUFF! GIVE ME A KNIFE, I CAN WOOP YOU BUTT RIGHT NOW!" screams Luna, standing up, breaking her chair, and with it, her alliance with Henry and Jack.

"Luna..." says Henry, softly grabbing her arm.

"IT'S TOO LATE JACK! YOUR LITTLE FRIEND HENRY RUINED IT!" roars Luna, knocking Henry's arm off of hers.

"I'm not little," says Henry, gripping his fork.

"You're fourteen aren't you? I'm seventeen. LET ME AT YOUR BUTT!" roared Luna. The boy Tribute from District 11, Daniel Carter, sends a knife at Luna. She catches it with ease and she jumps across the table at Henry. The knife enters Henry's arm as his fork stabs into Luna's cheek. Peacekeepers drag the two apart forcefully. They are rushed to have the supposedly_ 'fatal' _wounds treated, as if they were injured before the Games, which would put them at a disadvantage, which means they couldn't kill.

Jack enters the Training Center alone. Meeri runs to him as soon as he comes in and embraces him.

"I don't care about the Capitol's stupid rules. Love me!" says Meeri planting a kiss right on Jack's lips. He strangles to break free of the embrace, but it is impossible. When her lips finally lifted, Jack was dropped. Meeri seemed dazed. "That was good, Jack" she says, walking off, weirdly as if drunk by his un-gifted kiss.

Jack got up, brushed of the dirt from his shirt, and walks on. He finds himself at archery, just to learn how to use a bow. "Notch it, pull, let go. Soon, we will learn how to shoot at angles, and sideways."

"We have to find away to stop this" says the first man at District Thirteen.

"Robert, in the Games, we will spit on the Capitol. We will stop the Games before they end" says the second man.

"Garry, how do you plan on doing that?" asks Robert, bewildered.

"We have three days" says Garry.

Jack positions his bow sideways, shot and hit the bulls-eye. The crowed praises him with claps. He drinks in the fame. He smells it. _This is what it will be like when I'm Victor, and the first to live in the Victor Village,_ he thought, holding his training bow high in the air. A bell rang signaling the end of the day. _Wow, all day in one station,_ thought Jack, going to supper.

He sits alone. Luna sits at the end alone as Henry hadn't returned.

He shows up in a matter of minutes. "How'd the day go? Did I do great?" says Henry.

"You got in a fight and jabbed a girl with a fork, but triumphantly," chuckles Jack.

"So, me and you still an alliance?" asks Henry.

"Yeah. Sure," says Jack shaking hands with Henry. _At least one stayed with me_ thought Jack as he and Henry shake. "I have a new weapon I can use!"

"What weapon is that?" asks Henry, taking a bite into his steak.

"A bow and arrow," says Jack with a weird Capitol accent.

"Fancy," replies Henry in the same accent. "In eight we can't afford stuff like that" he says in his regular voice.

"In four we basically get whatever we want, being the largest District," admits Jack.

"Lucky. We're lucky to get one meal a day," says Henry. "Let alone training and weapons."

"I never trained," Jack says with a shake of his head.

"Then why did you volunteer?" asks Henry.

"Ark," simply states Jack.

"Who?" asks Henry.

"My thirteen year old brother," says Jack.

"Oh..." whispers Henry gravely.

"TIME FOR BED! BIG, BIG DAY TOMMOROW!" yells Kim, shooing Jack and Meeri from supper to floor four for their rooms. Jack was asleep instantly, enveloped in the darkness.


	5. Training Day 3

I'm actually starting something I wasn't going to start until the Games which is putting stuff in people's POV.

Training Day 3

Jack shuffled around in his sleep. The nightmares, they were starting before one inch of blood was shed...well, in the arena.

He walked through a blizzard, with only a bow and three arrows. He heard rustsling. He notched an arrow and pointed it into the snow capped woods. "WHO'S THERE?" he roared. A cough. He shot his arrow.

"AAWW!" roared a girls voice. He ran after the voice he knew belonged to Luna. She laid on the ground, arrow in the place were she got Henry with the knife. He ran to her side, knowing she barely had any blood left.

"Win for me" she whispered.

"I will" he said taking her hand.

"Keep it from the Capitol" she said handing him her necklase with a 9 on it.

"Always" he said, clutching it in his hand.

"I love you" she barely got out before her expression became lifeless. Her blood that was dripping out was frozen and all the tears running down Jack's face was frozen.

_BOOM!_

Jack stood, removed the arrow from her arm, and walked on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared, jerking up. The entired twenty-four Tributes and thier mentors were surronding him.

"What happened?" asked Luna.

"I don't want to. Luna, don't go to the snow-capped woods" said Jack running out. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ He thought running to breakfast.

**Agility "Aggie" Winters-District Two**

What was up with Jack today? Really. Screaming all night. Not telling us what happened. Not eating a thing? There is definatly something wrong with him. Today I'll get to the bottum of it.

**Henry Nightgaurd-District Eight**

I'm his buddy, yet he won't tell me? Seriously. Why won't he tell me. I teamed up with a few other Tributes to help. Hopefully Agility is as sneaky as she says she is.

**Holly Star-District Five**

Ha, ha! I can't wait! Me, Aggie, and Henry have teamed up! Wheeee! I don't know what we're doing, but still! I'm in an alliance! Wheeeeee! "The spinny chair is going to make you drunk" said Aggie.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE DRUNK!" I roared back throwing my root beer bottle at her. She runs out as fast as possible as I spin on my chair more.

**Jack Storm-District Four**

Why does everyone want to know what I dreamed last night? It's freaky. That Holly girl's been asking me ever since we met on the elovator to the Training Center.

"TELL ME!" she roared.

"NO!" I replied. I entered the Training Center, hoping Holly would just wondr off to Aggie, but am I that lucky? No. I went to archery, grabbed a bow as she did, and shot. Her shot went awary and hit Jenna in the leg. Capitol officals carried her away. Holly put on a sad face and walked away. YES! But who followed, just to ask MORE questions? Aggie.

"Tell me, please" she said.

"No" I replied.

"Please. Tell me if anyone died in it. You told Luna not to go to the snow-capped woods. You had a vision! What was the arena like? Was I still alive? How many was left?" she asked.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T TELL! I knew you'd ask that. It was just a dream" I said shooting another perfect arrow.

**Agility "Aggie" Winters-District Two**

So THAT'S what's been going on. He wanted to keep the arena to himself, so he can have the advantige. Well, the Storm's going to fall. Winter comes to a storm, and the blizzard starts. I know what to do. Kill him from the start, and have the most voted to win Tribute off. I will enjoy putting that knife into his head.

**Henry Nightgaurd-District Eight**

I can't stay with Aggie. She told me her plans to kill Jack. But if I leave, I'll be her next target. If I go with Jack, and she kills him, I'll go next unless I get to be a master at all the weapons in a few hours. I have to tell Aggie the deals off. I have to protect Jack, for Ark, he is the one who deserves the first Victor place.

**Capitol Cameras**

The buffet was laid out again. Training was over. Soon they'd show thier skills to the gamemakers. Then, the opening cerimonies, then the Games start, and the blood flies.


	6. Private Sessions

Private Sessions

**Silvius Cernunnos-District One**

I knew from the moment I walked in that room I'd ace it. I struted in, head held high. I bowed to show my respect to the gamemakers. HA! What respect? I don't care about them. As long as they capture my brillance with a spear. I looked at the head gamemaker, Harry Cernunnos, my uncle. He gave me his award winning smile. I smiled back and walked to the dummies. I hauled one to the center of the room, then grabbed several spears.

"MAKE ME PROUD!" roared my uncle. I waved back and readyed my first spear. I barly moved it back and forth. When I knew it was in the right angel, I threw it. From fifty yards away, I hit right in the neck. The red liquid in the dummies to represent blood pours from the neck. I ready my second spear, and hit right in between the eyes. I readyed the third and final spear, and shot right in the heart. The red liquid dumped as I grabbed a sword.

I lifted it and hacked away at the gelatene body. I ripped out the plastic organs and riiped them to peices. When I was done, gelatene limbs and plastic organs laid everywere. I face my uncle with a red liquid filled smile.

"That was great" was all my uncle said without a smile. I trained my whole life to make him proud, by apperantly I'm not good enough. I walk out, the opsisate of what I did comeing in: with my head held low.

**Amethyst (Amee) Emerald-Distrcit One**

Yes, yes, yes! Time for the private session! I know Silvius is directly related to the Head Gamemaker, but they're not allowed to play favortism, right? I entered and saw the clean-up of what Silvius did. I'm not afraid. I'm going to school his score.

I went to the shooting range and grabbed a bow. I pulled back the unused string and shot. Dang. Two inches over the bulls-eye. I shook it off as if it was no big deal and notched a new arrow. I knew Jack was going to do this, so I had to be good. Better than the Storm. I shot and this arrow drove through the end of the other arrow.

"Dang" I whispered. Three arrows left. I had to make them count. I shot, hitting an inch above the last two. Two more. Have to at least get one bulls-eye. I shot. It hit the two connected arrows, and the stack falls. One more. One last arrow.

I held my breath and closed my eyes. I relaxed all my muscels and let go of the string. I opened my eyes and dang, it hit the door blocking my section of the targeting range. I grabbed knives and threw them all around the room. When my anger lifted, I was in a circle of knives.

"GO! GO AND NEVER COME BACK!" roared Harry. I stormed out. I was glad to get out of that dang room.

**Blaze McCormac-District Two**

I headed straight for the bows and arrows. "Not another one" I heard Harry whisper, but I discarded it. I grabbed a silver bow. I was positive I would hit the bulls-eye once. I was wrong.

I pulled the string back to the tip of my lip. My breath was held, I had to be perfect. I relaxed as the string slipped through my fingers. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes again: I had hit the bulls-eye. I let out a sigh of relife as I notched a new arrow. I followed the same steps I did last time. Another bulls-eye. I continued. I had hit the bulls-eye four times, then it was up to this. If I hit this last bulls-eye, I will be the talk of Panem.

I relised, and looked. A centimeter from the bulls-eye. I cursed and ran out, slamming the bow to the ground, breaking it. I never looked back.

**Agility "Aggie" Winters-District Two**

I walked in. I saw the perfect weapon: jagged ended knives. I gribbed the handles and thought about killing off Harry. No. Then I would be arrest and wouldn't be able to kill the Storm.

I pulled the knife behind my head and threw it. I hit a dummy from one hundred fifty yards away. I smiled as the red liquid poured from the heart plastic organ. I glanced at the surprised gamemakers.

"Didn't think a girl could be this good, didn't ya" I say to the all male gamemakers. They shake thier heads as I continue. The next knife lands in the dummies head. More liquid. I wonder if that's real blood. I shoot. The arm at a angel. The gelatene arm falls off. I imagine doing this to a real person. A real person can fight back. I throw my last knife and face the gamemakers.

"You did very well" said Harry. I suddenly decided he wasn't so bad after all. I walked out, head held high, waiting for that twelve.

**Rivan James-District Three**

I held my walking stick ahead of me. Since I am blind, I have my stick and a gaurd to lead me. I was going to prove that just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I don't stand a chance. I entered, and my gaurd showed me to the katanas. I grabbed the sword and pulled off the casing. They set me up a dummy and told me when it was ready. I swung again and again, not sure if my katana was hitting the dummy. The blood told me I was hitting something. Wait, this is water. No, water with a hint of blood.

As I swung aimlessly, I relized I won't make it long. I'll die on the first day. My katana fell to the ground as my head spun. Pain seraerd as I hit the floor, head being cut by the edge of my fallen katana.

"AHHHHH!" I roared at the top of my lungs. My heart pounded as medics lifted me to a stretcher. "AHHHHHH!" I roared as I was laid into a Hospital bed. "LET ME FINISH!" I roared trying to break free from the healers. I needle entered my back, and I fell into the world of unconsiones.

**Tempest Brockette-District Three**

This was my time not to be labeled weak. My time to shine with a spear. The Games were already taking thier toll on me. They were changing me. I had to stop it.

I entered the room. A spear and a dummy were sitting in the center, as if for me. I grab the spear and smile. I dab the head with the dummy's stomach, then rear back and jab it through. I circled it, seeing it went inbetween tow ribs, through the lungs, and out the other end. I rip the spear from the dummy and find a new place to strike.

I back up, face the dummy, amd throw. The spear hits the neck with such force, the hea comes off and is pinned to the wall. The gamemakers looked impressed as I allow a small smile. This is my moment. I wowed the gamemakers...and myself.

**Jack Storm-District Four**

I took deep breaths. Deep. In, out. In, out. I pasted Tempest on my way to my Private Session. I wonder how much damage the others had done. I wonder if my skills are no match, and they've been hidden thier real skills. I took one last deep breath, then walked in. I bowed to the gamemakers and made my way into the supply closet. I looked over the shelves and found a sword belt. I'll use that in a later procees. I strap it on and grab a bow and a torch. I walk out, light the torch, and flame an arrow.

I shoot it into the wall, catching everything within five centmeters of the arrow of fire. I pull back the tense string, and fire. It hits it's mark on the wall. I light a new arrow, and fire. Three out of five arrows down.

When I'm done, I have a circle of arrows. I grab my sword, and cut the arrows out as I run in a circle. When I'm done, the flames make a "4". I smile as I see the gamemakers bewildered face. They wave me out, and I swiftly go.

**Meeri Marinos-District Four**

I pasted Jack. He wished me luck and I gave a 'YES! HE'S ON MY SIDE!' sigh. I entered, hoping there was knives left. There was. I grabbed the hilt and went to the shooting range. I closed my eyes as I threw. It hit the middle of the bulls-eye. I let out a sigh as I grab a new knife. I throw, knocking the other off the target.

Last knife. I throw it, and it misses the target completly. The gamemakers shoo me, but a signal one more thing. I get the pants and dyes and walk to the center.

I start drawing on myself. Making flowers of diffrent shades, covered with snow. In the background, a snow capped woods. I look at the Gamemakers and their jaws dropped. I take that as I "You figured out the arena so go" which of cousre Aggie told EVERYONE. I walk out triumpltly with a prep in my step.

**Thorne Daily-District Five**

I hope they have a staff. Does anyone know if they have staff? I really, really, really want to use a staff on one of those dummies. Oh! I really, really, really, REALLY hope they have staffs! I jumped into the room and what I've been askibng myself slips out. "Do you have staffs?" Harry, the Head Gamemaker nods and points to ther perfect staff: silver with an edged tip.

I grab it and drag a dummy to the center. I do a battle cry of the Apache, and land the pointy end in the dummies face. I twist it and turn it, until the plastic brain comes out. I smile and strike at the heart.

I give a wack at the legs. No legs. No arms. I seal the deal by driving a spear up it's nose. I walk out laughing like a mad man.

**Holly Star-District Five**

Wheee! Time to go to Private Sessions! Wheee! I give one last spin on my chair then head off. I don't plan to pick up a weapon but just stand there, and have the gamemakers fall in love with me. It works on everybody. I walked to the center and put on my sweetest face. I flip my blonde hair and see the gamemakers are starting to fall for my charm.

"GET ON WITH IT!" roared Harry. I hiss like a cat then grab a knife. I stare at Harry. I lift my knife, and threw it at his head! He dodged it, but I throw another.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE! MAD TRIBUTE!" roared Harry. Gaurds carry me out. Wheeee!

**Snare Shortshot-District Six**

I hold the broken heart necklase from my girlfriend, Hope. Knowing I'll always have a piece of her with me is soothing. I walk in hoping there'd be the supplies to make a snare. As you can see, my dad wanted me to make good snares, so he named me Snare. I noticed a fake tree. Perfect. I hauled it over and grabbed a fake log and ropes and rocks.

I set the log down, threw the rope over the branch, tied it to the log, put rocks to hid the rope. I stepped on the rocks and the snare srpung.

I shot up smack into the branch, then fell to the ground. I am pulled back up and left hanging upside from fifty feet above the ground. Someone cuts me lose and I wobble away. I know I did good.

**Brittnay Gare-District Six**

It's time. I heard rumors that Snare put himself in a snare. _Chuckle._ Snare in a snare. _Chcukle._ I wonder HOW he got in the snare? I know for a fact that Snare isn't THAT much of an idiot. I walk in. I grabbed a knife. I see were Holly probaly went mad and threw knives at the gamemakers. She is WAY to interjectic.

I aimed and fired. The knife misses the dummy and hits the wall. More holes. I shoot again and miss. I aim, and shoot.

I made it. I cheer. I scream. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" I say jumping around.

"You didn't do that very well, but okay. Go on" said Harry. I made it, I made it. Now, I at LEAST have a one.

**Jonte Lejonhjarta-District Seven**

I walked in. Axes bewond my wildest imagination sat on a table. I grabbed on of pure gold and head towards the gamemakers. "HE'S GOING TO ATTACK!" roared Harry. I roll my eyes and throw the ax behind me. I turn to see the ax had hit the dummy in the head. I smile and jerk the ax from it's head.

I slice at the neck, and the head comes off. I hack at the torso, with an evil grin on my face. I walk back to the gamemakers and they shiver.

"GOSH! I WON'T KILL YOU!" I roared. I laid down my ax. They signal me out. I was GREAT!

**Jenny Kaan-District Seven**

My turn to shine. I hope they have blowguns and slingshots...oh well, if they don't, I'll just stand there. I entered, head high. I scan the tables. None. There's supplies though. I grab the supplies and make a homemade slingshot. I break off three arrow's heads and load one. I aim.

I hear someone sneaking up behind me, do a 180, and fire.

"OW! Jenny, your husband, Kim called. He said Karl has a illness. The don't think he'll make it" said a Peackeeper. I hurry out, praying Karl will be safe.

**Henry Nightgaurd-District Eight**

Private sessions...big waste of time. Do I have to go? Yes. I hope they have the curved sword I use at home, to kill pest, like my neibors green cat. I walk into find it, laying in the open, just for me. I grab it and slice at random. Big mistake. That would probaly get me the worst death: I hit the gamemaker's desk.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelped.

"Go on. Continue. With a dummy this time, not us" joked Harry. I attempted to carry a dummy over, but ended up dragging it. I sliced, letting the red liquid run down the face. I let it run on the blade then steady my sword again. I sliced sidewyas, making a cross on it's face. I steady again, and jab through the stomach. I tear the fabric of it's skin to shreds, and turn covered in red liquid. They signal me out.

**Sage Nichole-Distrcit Eight**

Another day of the Hunger Games. _Yawn!_ At least this should be short. Just go in, whip some, then come out. Pretty easy. My head spins. I have to stay strong to whip the other Tributes out of the competion.

I grab a whip and whip. It hits my neck. OW! I whip again, to my leg. DOUBLE OW! Why am I doing so bad? WHIP! Across the face.

I stumble around like a drunk girl, then fall to the ground. This isn't going to look good on my collage aplication.

**Jake Atlas-District Nine**

I slumped into the private session. I ripped off my shirt, painted Apache war paint on my chest, grab matanaks, and charge the gamemaker's table.

Everyone at home knew I was crazy. Everyone at home knew I loved Luna. Everyone at home knew I was going to die on the first day, so why not wing it?

I am carried out, and I feel peace at last.

**Luna Night-District Nine**

The Capitol stinks. Why do we have to do this?I'm just going to throw a knife and leave. I really hope Jack will take me back. I want ti be back in his alliance._ Sigh_. I guess I ruined everything.

That Jake, why did HE have to be the male for Nine. I heard he was dragged out.

Everyone at home knew he was crazy. Everyone at home knew he loved me. Everyone at home knew he was going to die on the first day, so why not he wing it? I came in, threw a snasty look at the gamemakers, through a knife at them, and walked out. I will NOT be used. I will NOT let them rate me. I WILL win. Panem, I am Luna Night, and don't count me out yet.

**Aramis Crod-District Ten**

Why do we have to fight? I don't get it. I don't care about fighting. I took no time to learn a weapon. I'm just gonna wing it. I walked in, yawned, and found material to make a blanket.

I stitch it, lay it out, and go to sleep. I'm just as crazy as Jake. I wonder, if I had a chance.

I feel arm on me. I am lifted, then thrown. Panem, I am Aramis Crod, and count me out.

**Jenna Leas-District Ten**

Whoa, another dragged out. Lame. I'll knock Panem's socks off. I stagger into the room. I grab a sword and swing. The sword flew from my hands, and pinned into the already torn wall. I give a small smile saying 'I meant to do that'.

I jerk it from the plaster and swing again. It flies from my hands, and hits a dummy. I stagger out, not looking back.

I'm doing this since the last like, two people have done this on thier video testimanie, I am Jenna Leas, and don't count me out.

**Daniel Carter-District Eleven**

People say I'm crazy, volunteering to protect my girlfriend, just so one of us could die. I will let her win. I will lay down my life so she can return. I look for a bow and arrow, but there is no more. I guess I'll have to do with a trident.

I swing it into a dummy, and a piece of fabric splats me in the face. I rip it off, and accidently stabs my leg. "AH!" I roared, throwing the trident. It skiskupobs it's head, and I limp out.

**Kimmy Rogers-District Eleven**

I saw what happened to Daniels leg. I wonder what happened in there. He probaly wasn't going to tell me because the hole looked like a trident mark. Why would he use a trident? I don't know.

I took a sword. I hope I won't be forced to see the blood of Daniel, but am I THAT lucky? I have as much luck as road kill.

I swing. I dance. I jump. I climb. I have to make sure Daniel's okay, and the sooner I'm done with this, the better. I eventually break down, and run out screaming his name.

**Lucas Rits-District Twelve**

Ah, District Twelve, were you can starve to death in safty. Why is it OUR district that is tortued? I don't know, and don't care. I hate the Capitol. I'll strangle Harry to show my hatred.

I walked in, grabbed a knife, and jumped across the table like a mad man. I jabbed the man by Harry's arm. I watched the blood fall. I let out a mad man's laugh and I threw the knife.

I hope it hit Harry.

**Rayne Sanders-District Twelve**

I grabbed a knife. The gamemakers were frigid. I guess Lucas went lose. It makes me chuckle. Knowing Lucas had the guts to stop complaining and take action.

I looked for a knife, and grabbed the one that was covered in blood on the gamemakers table. I cut down the center of a dummy, cutting throw it until it was cut down the center.

I bow, and walk out triumpfitnly.

**SCORES**

******District 1**

Silvius Cernunnos-5

Amethyst (Amee) Emerald-3

**District 2**

Blaze McCormac-10

Agility "Aggie" Winters-11

**Distrcit 3**

Rivan James-3

Tempest Brockette-11

**District 4**

Jack Storm-12

Meeri Marinos-11

**District 5**

Thorne Daily-10

Holly Star-1

**District 6**

Snare Shortshot-6

Brittnay Gare-2

**District 7**

Jonte Lejonhjarta-8

Jenny Kaan-2

**District 8**

Henry Nightgaurd-6

Sage Nichole-3

**District 9**

Jake Atlas-0

Luna Night-1

**District 10**

Aramis Crod-2

Jenna Leas-4

**District 11**

Daniel Carter-6

Kimmy Rogers-6

**District 12**

Lucas Rits-1

Rayne Sanders-12


	7. Interviews

**Interviews**

**Silvius Cernunnos-District One**

"Look who it is! Slvius Cernunnos! I heard the Head Gamemaker is you uncle. Do you think that'll give you an advantige?" asked Flicker Lilop, the orignal interviewer.

"No, I don't think so. I told him not to go easy on me, and he told me to make him proud. So I think maybe he'll go the hardest on me" I replied.

"Okay, do you think you have a good chance at winning?" asked Flicker.

"I have complete confidence" I replied.

"Last question: Why did you volunteer?" asked Flicker.

"Once I come home, I can't stand being just a boy who'd trained forever. I want to hold Glamour, I want to-" I started, then the buzzer goes off.

**"Amethyst (Amee) Emerald-Distrcit One**

"So, Amee, tell us a bit about yourself" said Flicker.

"Well, people say I'm courious. People say I'm funny. I think I'm just a all around good girl" I said.

"Do you have any alliances set up?" asked Flicker.

"I was offered to go with all the Districts One, Two, and Four who teamed up, but I said no" I replied.

"We have time for one last question. Do you think you can win this?" asked Flicker.

"Yes I do" I replied. THe buzzer goes off and I return to my seat.

**Blaze McCormac-District Two**

"LOOK! The Blaze! Now, Blaze, tell me, is there someone back at home?" asked Flicker.

"By a girl you mean? No, no. But, I have had my eyes on this one girl...just one problem...she's a Tribute" I said

"You have a crush on Winter?" asked Flicker.

"No, no. Her names Luna Night" I said. I looked around and found Luna. I could tell she was shocked.

"One last question: Would you kill her to come home?" asked Flicker.

"No. I'd let her kill me" I replied. The buzzer sounds and I go back to my seat.

**Agility "Aggie" Winters-District Two**

"AH! The rival of the Storm, Winters! Now tell me, do you think you can take down the Storm?" asked Flicker.

"I have total confidence. I'll have a knife in his head by the second day" I replied.

"Now tell me, is there a special boy at home?" asked Flicker.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I replied, now my stomach was bubbling knowing I might have to tell Panem about Say.

"A girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe, a crush from afar?" asked Flicker.

I take a deep breath. "There's..." I started but the buzzer sounded.

**Rivan James-District Three**

"LOOK! It's Mr. James! I heard you were blind. Is that just a fable?" asked Flicker.

"I am blind, but don't count me out" I replied. I wonder what Flicker looks like...it's like the rest of Panem...I'll never know.

"Do you think you can still kill?" asked Flicker.

"Um...I'm probaly gonna hide until everyone starves to death...or I join a strong alliance" I replied.

"OH! I hider! Do you think this will work?" asked Flicker.

Buzzer sounds and I take my seat.

**Tempest Brockette-District Three**

"TEMPEST! How's it goin'?" asked Flicker.

"Great. The Capitol is amazing" I replied.

"I bet you think that. Do you have any thoughts about it?" asked Flicker.

I was erged to say It's a big city of nothing but wierdly styled people but I say "Food."

"Probaly alot diffrent from Three's eh?" asked Flicker.

"Yes" I replied.

I give a sigh of relief when the buzzer sounds.

**Jack Storm-District Four**

"THE STORM! EVERYONE GIVE HIM A HAND!" roared Flicker. The entire Capitol claps for me.

"Thank you" I say to the viewers.

"Now, I heard of a rivalry between you and Winters. What do you think your chances are?" asked Flicker.

"I have complete confidence that I'll have a sword through her stomach or an arrow between her eyes by the third day of the Games" I responded.

"I heard your little three-way alliance is broke up. How did that happen?" asked Flicker.

"A fight between Luna nad Henry. I'm still with Henry, but I heard that she was running off to join Blaze with the Careers" I said.

"Sad...star crossed lovers...I'm guessin' these won't be the last, what ya think Jack?" asked Flicker.

"I'm confident about it" I said. The buzzers sounds and I sit down.

**Meeri Marinos-District Four**

"Lovable Meeri! So, I hearded you kinda got a thing for Jack. Do you think he does for you?" asked Flicker.

"I know he doesn't" I said.

"Oh...sorry. Anway, I heard you're going with the Careers...is Jack coming?" asked Flicker.

"No" I said dully.

"O! So, you'll be hunting him down?" asked Flicker.

"No" I repeated. The buzzer sounds I walk to my seat.

**Thorne Daily-District Five**

It was time...for me to show the world...who I am.

"So, Thorne, do you think you can take down the storm?" asked Flicker.

I heistate before admitting I probaly couldn't. "I don't think so"

"Do you think he can take you down?" asked Flicker.

"No. I would fight him. I just might need help to kill" I responded.

"Now, what do you think about the betrayl of Four, Eight, and Nine?" asked Flicker.

"They were good together. I hope Luna will leave that stupid Blaze guy and go back" I responded. I opened my mouth to say more but the buzzer sounded.

**Holly Star-District Five**

Wheee! It's my turn! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! "Now, Holly, I heard your over interjectic. I don't see why! What do you think?" asked Flicker.

"WHEEE! SPINNY CHAIR!" I said spinning on the chair I was sitting in.

"Um...okay, so, what's your stradegy?" asked Flicker.

"Get the boys to love me like I love this spinny chair!" I said with a smile.

"Get the buzzer to go early" whispered Flicker. The buzzer sounds and I wobbly to my seat.

**Snare Shortshot-District Six**

I took my seat with caution. I don't want to be here. I just couldn't let Furis die...

"SNARE! I heard you could make great snares. Is that true?" Flicker asked.

"Um...yea" I said.

"Well, hopefully that would help get food, eh?" asked Flicker.

"Yea" I said.

"You not feelin' well?" Flicker asked.

"Yea" I said limbing to my seat.

**Brittnay Gare-District Six**

Well, look on the bright side. I'm the first girl Tribute for Six. I still hate the Capitol for making us do this. I took my seat on the stage. I'm not going to talk. I'm just going to sit here until my times up.

"So, Brittnay, what o you think of your District partner?" asked Flicker. He awaits the answer that will never come.

The buzzer sounds and I know the entire nation of Panem is in shock.

**Jonte Lejonhjarta-District Seven**

"Look! Jonte!" said Flicker. My smile seems to spread across the entire crowd. Everyone's smiling.

"So, ha! What's your stradegy?" Flicker questioned.

"To get people so happy they'll let down thier gaurd" I replied.

"That might..." started Flicker dropping to the floor and laughing his head off.

**Jenny Kaan-District Seven**

"So, um...Jenny...I heard about Karl" he said with despare in his voice.

"Yea...he was a good kid" I said, remebering my son.

"Well, you think you can survive?" asked Flicker.

"For Kim" I responded.

"Yes, for Kim" he said whipping a tear from his face. Bang. The crowd loves me.

**Henry Nightgaurd-District Eight**

Please don't ask anything about my old alliance, please don't ask anything about my old alliance. "So, why did you and Luna get in a fight?" asked Flicker.

"I told her to kill" I said bitterly.

"Um...isn't that the point of these Games? Kill to win?" Flicker asked.

"I don't care. I hate you, the Capitol, and everyone in it" I said. From then on out, I knew I'd have a painfull death.

**Sage Nichole-Distrcit Eight**

All smiles! He, he. I hate the Capitol. That's the one thing me and Henry have in common. I'm taking Brittnay's Interview Angel: I'm not gonna talk.

He tries his best to make me talk. But do I? No.

Soon, I tip-toe to my seat.

**Jake Atlas-District Nine**

Yep, I'm gonna win this. I look at my fellow Tributes and plan each of thier deaths...by my throwing knives...

"So, you think you'll come out alive?" asked Flicker.

"I know I will at least be in the final three" I said.

"Bets are in that it'll be you, Winters, and Storm. Do you think you could take them?" asked Flicker.

"One knife at a time" I say.

**Luna Night-District Nine**

Blaze...he loves me...and I love him back. "So, Luna, what are your feelings about Blaze?" Flicker asked.

"I love him" I said simply.

"Let's get him out here!" roared Flicker. I jump in Blaze's arm, and he kisses me.

"Okay! Let's skip the rest of this interview and move on!" said Flicker.

**Aramis Crod-District Ten**

Two out of twenty-four so far have winged it...now make that three out of twenty-four.

**Jenna Leas-District Ten**

"So, Jeena, is there a special boy at home?" asked Flicker.

"Um...not really" I responded.

"C'mon! You're beutiful, smart, fast. Perfect girl! We must know his name" he said.

"NO ONE!" I roard.

"Okay. I'll stop" said Flicker. The buzzer sounds.

**Daniel Carter-District Eleven**

"Look! Daniel! So, I heard you volunteered to protect your girlfriend...Jack, another pair of star crossed lovers in one Game. What do you think will happen?" asked Flicker.

"I die for her. Plain and simple. She wins. As long as Kimmy's safe" I respond.

"O...what is yor thoughts about the Games?" asked Flicker.

"Hate 'em" I dully respond.

"Ooo, well, do you think Kimmy will win?" Flicker asked.

"She will" I respond. The buzzer sounds.

**Kimmy Rogers-District Eleven**

I can't do this...I can't spill my heart out to Panem. I- just can't. Why do we do this? Why can't we just be thrown into the Arena. I don't want to talk about Daniel. How I hate the Capitol for ripping us apart. I hate the idea of the Games...I'm a survivor from District Thirteen, I fought against the Capitol, so this is partly my fault.

I quietly take my seat. Daniel gives me a smile and it's painfull to return it. "Kimmy, Daniel, one day childs name to be Kaniel?" asked Flicker. The crowd laughs.

"Our baby's name was going to be Katie or Harry" I respond.

"Katie...what a buetiful name" he said trying to spark a conversation, but I stay silent.

**Lucas Rits-District Twelve**

I hate 'em. I hate 'em all. I have the same thoughts as Kimmy: I can't spill my heart out to Panem! T-that's just-insane! Time to give the Capitol the silent treatment. Can't wait for the silent...

[HEY! If you're not going to tell what happened, DON'T WASTE TAPE!] Well, what happened was between me and Rayne, not for anyone else! [THEN GIVE ME BACK THE TAPE!]

**Rayne Sanders-District Twelve**

Whoa...just incase Lucas didn't tell you, I, um, walked to the stagewithout promision, grabbed him, and we kissed. Yeah. Private moment. Why did I even tell you? Please cut it from the tape. [We are not allowed to cut] GOSH! Then I'll just destroy it.

I throw it down and, after that, do I HAVE to say?


	8. Thrown Into the Dark

**Thrown Into the Dark**

**Capitol Camera**

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER HUNGER GAMES!" roared Flicker, who also announces. "This will be an excited first year, so who knows will win? Now...let the Games begin!"

The Tributes over look the green, lush forrest ahead. When they looked to the right, there was a dessert. The Coruncpia sat on an island, surrounded by a moat. The cannon signals for them to go. The twenty-four Tributes charge to the Coruncopia. The first to make it is Brittnay Gare. She grabbed a bow and shot. The arrow was perfect. Hit right inbetween the eyes of Aramis Crod. He falls back, and attempts to crawl away. Soon, Jake Atlas comes with a sword and drives it through Aramis.

Brittnay turns to have an ax in her head. She falls back, and Jonte Lejonhjarta pulled the blade from the cracked skull. We couldn't tell who, but someone drives a spear through Lucas Rit's neck. It happened so fast. Lucas had a knife in his hand and soon it was in Jake's stomach. The two bleed on the ground as the blood bath continues.

Blood flies. Soon, everyone is stained red. After the Coruncpia is wiped clean, everyone forgets about fighting and runs in seperat directions.

_BOOM! __BOOM! __BOOM! __BOOM! __BOOM! __BOOM! __BOOM! __BOOM!_

**Meeri Marinos-District Four**

Eight down. Sixteen of us left. I have the feeling this might take awhile. I still can't help from wondering if Jack was umong the dead...I hope he was. I meet up with the alliance I started during training. Me, Blaze, Luna, and Rivan all stood in a circle.

"Were's Rayne?" I asked.

"We think he got killed" said Blaze.

_BOOM!_

We set for alert. We grab the weapons we recieved, and was ready. We heard rusteling through leaves. It sounded like the killer was coming our way.

Silvius Cernunnos broke through the clearing. "Please, I want to help you. I wanted to join since this started. Please don't kill me" said Silvius.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Blaze.

"He could join" I responded. "How many died?"

"Nine so far. Eight at the Coruncpia, and I killed Holly just before I got here" said Silvius.

"Okay, good. As the Career pack, we better start hunting" I said.

**Jack Storm-District Four**

Me and Henry moved fast through the forrest. We had cuts from stickers, and bloody lips from hanging branches, but we can't stop moving. I wonder if Luna's okay. I hope we can get back together one day in these Games.

"Were are we going?" asked Henry, a few feet behind me.

"To find water. Once we have that, we can make camp" I said.

"Did you get any weapons?" asked Henry.

"Bow, shelf of arrows, and a sword. You?" I asked.

"Knife and a sword" responded Henry.

"Good" I said. We didn't stop...and will never stop.

**Daniel Carter-District Eleven**

Nine down...I think. Me and Kimmy settled early in the very edge of the the forrest. Perfect camp. We talk of home, and try to remeber who died today.

Soon, the athem plays and we look to the sky. Rayne Sanders, Lucas Rits, Aramis Crod, Jake Atlas, Jonte Lejonhjarta, Brittnay Gare, Snare Shortshot, Tempest Brockette, and Holly Star's faces appear, one at a time. We stare to the sky until we fall into undisturbed sleep.

Rayne Sanders

**Death Cams: Rayne Sanders**

The cannon fired and I ran to be the first to chose the weapons. Brittnay beat me. I saw fighting and got my weapon. I was going for Hooly Star, but dang that girl can fight.

She lunged at me, and I jabbed at her back. He nails sink into my scalp and blood pours from my head. I scream in terror and then her fingernails sink into my face. I am blind with blood, and I thank my lucky stars that I couldn't see my death.

**Death Cams: Lucas Rits**

My heart was pounding. The Coruncpia holds my hopes and dreams...if I can reach it. I charge when I am signaled, and start digging. I find a pack, and that's all I need, I run off, but a spear drives into my neck, and I never knew who my killer was.

**Death Cams: Aramis Crod**

One of the quickest deaths ever. I ran out, and got an arrow in the head. Simple.

**Death Cams: Jake Atlas**

I run to the Coruncpia. Someone put an arrow into Lucas and I drove my sword through him. I couldn've killed the other, but someone else killed her before I could. I charged Lucas Rits with my spear and it went into his neck. In his last moments he stuck a knife in me. Game over.

**Death Cams: Jonte Lejonhjarta**

Pitifull. I just drove an ax up somone's skull without a mark on my. I walked my way to the woods, but not without meeting up with Slivius. "Hello" I said, getting ready to battle.

"Hello, Jonte" he said. We lundge at each other. Soon, his spear is in my stomach and I know I'm gone for good.

**Death Cams: Brittnay Gare**

I rushed to the Coruncpia. I put an arrow in somebody, then I felt a pain in my head. That's how I died.

**Death Cams: Snare Shortshot**

I ran for the woods direwctly from the start. I sat on the mossy floor and cooled off from the run. I heard the battle still raging. I breathed heavily, hoping Brittnay would find me, and we could be an alliance. Slivius came from the woods and jumped on me. Camper.

**Death Cams: Tempest Brockette**

I hate these Games. I was a few trees from Snare. Should I kill him, join him? I just sit. Worst mistake ever. I was jumped by no other than Slivius.

**Deatb Cams: Holly Star**

I grabbed a total of nothing and ran to the deep woods. I hoped no one could find me, or I wouldn't meet anyone. I looked at my blood-stained fingernails. That was brutal and now I regret it. I heard rustling, then a severe pain in ,my side, I looked down, and a spear was going straight through my stomach. I look to see a small glimse of my killers face. I can't make it out though...

* * *

**Tada! The first day of the Games! At the end of every chapter I'll do death cams. Don't go YOU SKIPPED OPENING CEROMONIES! I betcha you won't a find a single story with death cams.**

**Sponsor Info: If you created a Tribute, you get five points. For every day the Tribute lives, you get one point. For voting on who you want to win on my profile, you get one. Here's the pricings:**

**One Point-Small First-Aid Kit, and half loaf of bread.**

**Three Points-Medium First-Aid Kit, full loaf of bread, and small weapon.**

**Five Points-Large First-Aid Kit, small meal, and medium weapon.**

**Ten Points-Jumbo First Aid-Kit, medium meal, large weapon.**

**Fifteen Points-Large Meal, jumbo weapon.**

**Here's the poem I wrote to go with the chapter!**

**My life was great the way it was,  
Now I'm screamin' cause  
I've been thrown into the dark.  
Deep into the dark.**

**I know I stink at poems but I thought I'd at least try.**


	9. Rally Me an Army

******Rally Me an Army**

**Silvius Cernunnos-District One**

Our alliance went through our supplies. We picked a spot right by a huge lake. Luna got a tent, dried fruit, and a gallon of water. Blaze got a dozen throwing knives and a spear. I got three spears and spear heads. Meeri Marinos got some beef and crackers, along with knives. We set-up our camp and settled in for the night. Luna and Blaze shared a tent, me and Meeri shared a tent, and Rivan kept watch. That was a bad idea because he's blind, but we let him.

I awok with a sudden sound of breaking twigs. The sound of a struggle. Then I heard _BOOM! _All the Careers ran out of there tents. Aggie stood with a blodden knife and Rivan's body before her. She starts to run, but I stop her. "Wan'na join the Careers?" I ask. She smiles and decides to take watch.

**Agility "Aggie" Winters-District Two**

I sat, knife in hand, up against a tree. I stared into the woods, looking for an introuder. I see two figures run by and stand. They're gone before I can run for them. I reconize one as my rival: Jack Storm.

I decide just to sit back down, and watch aimlessly into the forrest that surrounds me. I wonder were Storm was heading. Who was with him? Probaly that fourteen year old he's buddies with. Still, I thought they're alliance was shattered when Hnery and Luna got into a fight? This is all so confusing.

I crawl into a tent and tell Blaze to keep watch. He reluctently leaves Luna, and I fall into a deep sleep.

**Jack Storm-District Four**

Me and Henry find a good spot by a stream. Tommorow we'll follow down it and find a lake. We lay on the cold ground. "Jack, I don't want to die" said Henry.

"You won't" I promise.

"But...what about Ark?" Henry questioned.

"He'd understand if I gave my life to save my best friend" I reply. Henry puts and broken heart necklase in my hand. "What s this?" I ask.

"My girlfriend back at home gave it to me. To remind me that she still loves me" said Henry.

"More of a reason to let you live" I say.

_BOOM!_

We jump up, and run. We don't know were we are going, but we are going. With a bow and quiver around my back, and a sword in my hand, I know we can fiend off any attackers. I see a lake, and a camp by it. My rival, Aggie rose from her gaurding point when she saw us. "RUN FASTER!" I command Henry. Soon, we fall to the ground, seating like rain, pounding like a heart.

"Do you think we lost her?" asked Henry. I look back to see nothing but woods.

"I know we did. Now, get some rest. We're going to hunt tommorow" I said.

**Throne Daily-District Five**

I was planning something. Something huge. What could I do to wipe away Panem? What could I do for sponsor's? Then I relize: I'll attack the Careers. They have so much, and I have so little. Maybe I can get some of thier food. Wait, I can't do it alone, can I?

I decide to get some sleep, then rally up a team when I hear the _BOOM! _I ignore it and go to sleep. When I awake, the sun is blaring in my eyes. I stand, and search for a group to rally. We'll raid the Careers, then go our seperate ways.

I run into Daniel and Kimmy first. They prepare to kill me but I convice them I'm not here to kill. I persaude them to help, and eventually they agree.

We search for one more, thinking four against four was fair.

**Jenny Kaan-District Seven**

I awoke and started roaming my area. This place was mine and I knew it. I'd kill whoever came in my way. What I wasn't excpecting was THREE to come my way.

Thorne, Daniel, and Kimmy burst into my clearing. I equiped my weapon and was ready to kill. "Wan'na join us?" asked Thorne.

"For what?" I ask.

"To invade the Careers" replied Daniel.

"Kill 'em? I'd love that" I say, lowering my weapon.

"Now we complete. Four Careers against four of us" said Thorne. I forgot to mention they had five now, and that got us into serious trouble.

**Henry Nightgaurd-District Eight**

Me and Jack headed out. We were ready for some good breakfast. I gather berries, roots, and eggs while he hunts. He wove me a basket, and soon I had basket number one full with berries. Bakset number two would have roots, and three would have eggs.

I gathered the roots then climbed to a mockingjay nest. Soon my three baskets were full. I sit and wait for his return.

When he is back, I see three rabits and a turkey in his hands. He smiles and I show him what I got. We're gonna eat good today.

**Death Cams: Rivan James-Dsitrcit Three**

Why would they put ME on gaurd! I can't see to vade off invaders! That was just a stupid move. I hear twigs break then I grab for my weapon. I stand and walk in circles, looking for the invader, knowing I'd never find him/her. Next thing I know, I have a knife in my neck.

* * *

**Rally me an army,  
A strong and ruthfal army.  
Tommorow we wake,  
And show them the quake**

**I need mentors! Review and tell me which District you'd like to mentor! I'll keep you updated on that Distrcit's points and you'd controll when they got what gift! District Four already claimed!**


	10. Remeber Me

**Remeber Me**

**Throne Daily-District Five**

Today was the day. Today we'd attack the Careers. I couldn't wait. Me, Daniel, Kimmy, and Jenny would have our strike, make our move, stamp our symbol. Prove the Careers aren't the only ones with power. Danile and Kimmy talked like they'd never see each other again. Me and Jenny, well, having no one we loved here, sharpened our weapons. Ready to kill all that's in our way.

I stood and raised my hand. "It is time. Now we go. Who w I sayill survive this inavsion except us?" I ask.

"NO ONE!" roared my team.

"WHO WILL SHOW MERCY!" I roar.

"NO ONE!" replied my team.

"Who's ready to kill!" I say, barely softening my voice.

"US!" said my team.

"Let's move out!"

**Jack Storm-District Four**

Me and Henry had a peacfull day, but by the sound of it, some others didn't. We were laying down to sleep when the athem played and Rivan's picture glowed in the sky. The sky went dark. The next thing we heard was the sound of constant twigs breaking. Then we heard a tent-like fabric rip. Then came the first _BOOM!_

Me and Henry jumped up. "I NEED TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" we heard a voice yell. Soon, we saw a well-built man carrying what seemed like a little baby. Then came the second _BOOM! _and the sound of a agonizing scream.

Me and Hnery decide to move out incase the invaders find us. Soon, the noises are cleared out with one last _BOOM!_

**Silvius Cernunnos-District One**

I can't belive I fell asleep on watch duty. Because of me, there's one less Career. It all started when I heard rustling of leaves and twigs. I jumped up, and four people were at one of our three tents. They cut into it and my companions fled out.

I saw Aggie land her knife into Thorne. He stumbled back, somhow getting his knife into Meeri. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Soon, the first out of three _BOOMS!_ signal. Throne fell and took the knife from his arm. It was me verses four, since, corwadly, Blaze and Luna took off and Meeri's dead. I grab my spear and charge Daniel. His stupid girlfriend jumped in the way, and my spear went through her heart. _BOOM! BOOM!_ That must mean Thorne died, or Jenny. No, it was Throne because Daniel and Jenny ran off into the woods together.

**Daniel Carter-Dsitrcit Eleven**

I wait until I'm back at camp until the tears start. I can't bear it. In twenty-four hours, I'll see my beloved Kimmy's face in the sky. I hate Throne for making me do this. I wonder how many of us is left. Nine+Three=Twelve have died. Eleven more will die: and I will not be umong them. I will avenge Kimmy. I will win: for both of us.

I try to hold back the tears, for Jenny. She can't see me like this. She just can't. I'll get her far. Tonight, I'll kill off Thorne for making us go. I'll kill him and run. Then, I'd leave Jenny alone...why do I want her to live? I'll kill her off, too is I have the chance. I'm not sure if I will have the time to kill both. I'll take all I need tommorow night, kill one, then leave the other to feind for themselves. Kimmy will be avenged.

**Silvius Cernunnos-District One**

We lose our restlessness and lay down for the night. Me and Aggie were the only one's left. We heard rustling. I grabbed my spear I had ripped from Kimmy's body. I replaced the head and ran out to the open. Blaze and Luna crept in. "YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO HERE!" I roared.

"I had to protect her" said Blaze.

"NO EXSCUSES!" I roared. Blaze's eyes widened and he withdrew his sword. My spear landed in his forearm and wouldn't come out. He ran off before I could finish him.

**Blaze McCormac-District Two**

Soon, me and Luna fall to the ground. I cough and blood covers the ground in front of me. Luna tugs and pulls and finally the spear comes out. We walk to a stream and dip my arm into the cold water. The water seems to turn red with my blood.

"It's almost over. I'll patch it up and it'll be okay" she said. She takes out my arm and wraps vines around the wound. "Make sure that slways has pressure on it" she says. I nod and fall asleep.

**Death Cams: ****Meeri Marinos-District Four**

We're being attacked was my first and last thoughts of the night. I saw Aggie knife Thorne. He stumbled backwards towards me, and gets a knife into my neck. I gasp until everything is gone forever.

**Death Cams: Kimmy Rodgers-District Eleven**

One Career was down, four to go? I thought there was only four? I see Slivius approaching Daniel with his spear. I scream and jump in front of the killing spear. I feel it go into my chest and out the other end. The spear was ripped from me, leaving the head in the third chamber of my heart. I can't live and I know that.

**Death Cams: ****Sage Nichole-Distrcit Eight**

Two people have died recently. I see the blood pouring from the gash I got at the Coruncpia. I try to stop the blood, but nothing happens. No blood is seist. It keeps running down my body. I look, and I see my blood is poisioned. I let out a scream and fall to the ground lightheaded. This is a peacfull place to die. I cough one last time, splattering myself with blood, then, I was gone...forever.

* * *

**You loved me to death,  
You loved me forever.  
Now that we're seperated,  
Will you remeber me?**

**If you answer this question correctly, you will get one sponsor point for any Tribute you want! Question: Who was I thinking about when I named this chapter?**


	11. Betrayl

**Betrayal**

**Jack Storm-District Four**

I heard about the Career attack. I was fishing and over heard a croud talking about it. I wondered how many people died in one day. Why I didn't elementate those players, don't ask me. I just grabbed my load and went to tell Henry.

"No" said Henry, shocked. I nod and his mouth opens even wider. The sun setted into the sky and we watched to see the tolls. Meeri, Kimmy, and Sage. Three deaths. I wondered how so many was killed? I know there was an attack, but I thought maybe only one would go in. Suddenly, I feel bad for Daniel and Meeri. All Meeri wanted was to find her prince, and Daniel...volunteered just to p[rotect the girl that was just going to die on the third night. I try to count how many's left and who's left. I can't remeber much.

"Eleven more's going to die" said Hnery, then I relize these Games are half over. Me and Hnery are going to keep going forward. Never look back. If we are the last ones, we will not kill each other. We will live together in this arena, showing them they can't make us kill.

"I know. Wait, ten. I'm not going to kill you adn you're not going to kill me" said Jack. "We had a deal."

"You realize, you might not be the last survivors, right?" asked a voice.

**Daniel Carter-District Eleven**

It seems like there was more than three detahs today. The options run through my head: Should I kill Thorne or Jenny? I can't kill a girl, can I? I might just to killing the boys and let the snobs kill the girls. I awake, and take a knife in my hand.

A sneak-up to Throne's sleeping back and whisper: "I'm sorry for this" I get ready to put the knife in his head, when he moves his arm in front of it. My blade doesn't stop and it enter his arm. I run, the blade cutting more into his skin. I look at my knife and see a bit of muscle attached to the blood. I shake it off and keep waliing. I stuff the knife into my bag that I had collected when I was preparing to kill off the camp. _BOOM! _Thwe we go. Thorne's dead. Now, Jenny will die from trying to live on her own.

**Henry Nightgaurd-District Eight**

Jenny Kaan aproached us, crazy look on her eyes, and a sword at hand. "I will tear you to pieces, just like my heart was torn to pieces when Daniel ran off. Someone must pay" she said lifting her sword.

"It doesn't have to end like this! You can join us! We can be a team!" said Jack.

"I am done trusting!" roared Jenny, slicing at me with her sword. Just as her sword entered my forearm, my spare knife entered her stomach. I fell to the ground, holding my wound as Jack entered his sword into Jenny. I hear the quick _BOOM! _then Jack is by my side.

"How deep is it?" I ask. Jack looks and his face turns green.

"Not too deep" responded Jack.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" I asked Jack.

"Unless Kim is feeling greatful" responded my Partner. Appearantly, he was. A parachute floated from the air and landed in Jack's hands. "What is it?" I ask, feeling the blood slowly leave me.

"A First-Aid Kit" he said, looking shocked.

"What's in it?" I ask.

"Pain meds and stitches. STITCHES!" Jack says, taking out the needle and thread. I close my eyes so I can't see it. I'm awake by the sound of the athem. Jenny was the only death today. thirteen have died in three days...I'm hoping it'll slow down a bit. Not so many people die so fast. I take a deep breath and fall back asleep.

**Daniel Carter-District Eleven**

I'm confident my actions will save my life. Being alone is better. All the food I get goes to me and me alone. I don't have to feed two mouths. I sigh as Jenny's face comes into the air and no Thorne. Well, I'll find Thorne and kill him off, and fast. Then, my camp would be shattered, all in my fatal memories of these Games. I'm going to dedicate my win to Kimmy. I will be the richest man in all of Panem. Well, besides President Snow. No one could be richer than the president. Or could they?

I am 100% confident that my plan will work. Un less I'm mistaken, there's only, what, five people left? e them down. One by , more than that. Maybe ten or eleven. I'll just take them all down. One by one. Limb by limb. Organ by organ. I wonder who killed Jenny. I banish her memory. I can't think of anyone but myself. I can't show mercy. I wonder how much I'm hated, all across of Panem. Probaly the most hated Tribute who will ever live.

**Death Cams: Jenny Kaan-District Seven**

I snuck up to my prey and gave my position. They jumped up. I attacked Henry directly. My sword entered his arm, way into the bone. I heard him scream as I laughed evily. He put a knife into my abdomen, and I knew we were both goign down.

* * *

**Whatda think? I know I didn't really give much time for you to answer that question but so far Twirlgirl128 answered correctly. I was thinking of Daniel and Kimmy, for even though Kimmy's dead, Daniel will never forget heres the poem for the chapter:**

**I'm just a beast,  
No would disagree.  
Today I showed mt true colors,  
Today, I gave my betrayl.**


	12. Beast

**Beast**

**Blaze McCormac-District Two**

I sat on a mat my beloved Luna had made me. She just got done. She smiled from our fire, cooking our supper, holding somthing. "What is it, sweetheart?" I ask.

"Close your eyes" she said. I do as command. She kisses me then commands for me to re-open them. In front of me, is a first-aid kit. I relize a sponsor sent us a first-aid kit for my arm.

"Fix me up please" I say. She dips a cotton ball in some clear liquid and then walks over to me.

"This might sting alittle" she said, pressing it against my wound. I try to hold back the scream. Right when it's about to come out, I am cleaned up. She smiles and puts up the rest of the first-aid kit. She brings me what she called a groosling leg and I chew it down happily. She knaws on a rabit when I relize she's not herself.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Only one of us can live. Why get so close if one's destinied to die?" asked Luna.

"We have a bit of time together. Why waste it apart?" I ask. She smiles and we kiss. I got fixed up, and got two kisses. Best day ever. Wait, until LATER that day.

**Thorne Daily-District Five**

My arm stinged were that back stabbing Daniel cut it. I had it wrapped with some vines I found an most of the blood stopped. I'm confident I'm still going to win for me and Kimmy. I'll go hunt for Tributes when the bleeding stops. I'll makesure Daniel will be first...

I grabbed my knife and sharpened it on a rock. It's time for me to become one of the Careers...I am now the hunter. The bleeding is now very little so I head off. I past by trees I had seen a milion time before. I see were some of my blood hit the ground and dried. I knew until the moment I died what I was doing was stupid. I knew I had gone mad...I knew what I was doing.

**Daniel Carter-District Eleven**

I'm going to find Thorne. I can't wait for my sword to enter his chest. I'll make him watch his death and I grusumly tear him apart...I can't wait. I walked through the woods, traveling under the underbrush, making sure I'll find him by sundown. My peacful smiles are now mad-man smiles, but I don't care. I want blood. I allow my self a mad-man's laugh. If I am one, why not show it?

I fell into a perfect clearing for our final battle. "THORNE! FIND ME! LET ME KILL YOU!" I roared, allowing another laugh.

Soon, somone just as mad and torn looking as me comes into the clearing. I reconize him as Thorne.

"So, the hunters hunt the other hunter. Let's tango" said Thorne. He was the first to jump at me. His knife entered my thigh and I stumble back in shock. I jump forward an cut the vines from his hurt arm. The blood rushes down his arm as his face becomes paler. We lunge, both tackleing the other. He lands his knife in my forearm, and my sword cuts his shirt free, slicing into his back. Both of our clothes are blood-stained and we knew it was almost over. One of us was about to die.

We stumbled as each of us wanted to get the final blow before we both bled out. I fumbled and we both fell to the ground. "Listen, we're both about to die. Allies for the last few seconds?" I ask.

We hug in agreeance, but I had a trick up my sleeve, litteraly. H ecoughed blood in my face. He fell to the ground with a knife in his chest. I give him a mad-man's laugh. _BOOM!_ I hear rushing water. I turn and am taken into the current. I die in the water.

**Death Cams: Thorne Daily-District Five**

Me and my born enemy lay on the ground bleeding. "Listen, we're both about to die. Allies for the last few seconds?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Hug to show agrreance?" asked Daniel.

"Sure" I reply. When we hug, I feel a blade go into my chest. I fall and before I die, I see the blade in my heart.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not doing a Death Cam of Daniel's death because it was in his POV when they both died in his POV so why re-write it for a death cam?**

**We're beast,  
We're the hunters.  
When to hunter collidie,  
None can live.**

**Surviving Tributes:**

**District 1- Boy: Silvius Cernunnos Girl: Amethyst (Amee) Emerald**

**District 2- Boy: Blaze McCormac Girl: Agility "Aggie" Winters**

**District 3-Boy: Girl:**

**District 4-Boy: Jack Storm Girl: **

**District 5- Boy: Girl:**

**District 6- Boy: Girl:**

**District 7- Boy: Girl: **

**District 8- Boy: Henry Nightgaurd Girl: **

**District 9- Boy: Girl: Luna Night**

**District 10- Boy: Girl: Jenna Leas**

**District 11- Boy: Girl: **

**District 12- Boy: Girl:**

**Oo! Eight left! Next will be the interviewing of friends and family!**


	13. Final Blow

**I'm sorry, I'm skipping the family interviews.**

**Final Blow**

**Blaze McCormac-District Two**

Me and Luna were swept into the flood. We were thrown into trees, and beat against rocks. Blood poured from us as we were beat. The pain was endless. All the cuts and scratches beld like mad.

Luna hit a rock, direcly on the head. The flood washed away and I came to her side. I could tell her skull was smashed. She barely breathed, so I knew I had a little time.

"Sweetheart" I say, taking her hand.

"Win. For us" she said, fluttering her eyes close. _BOOM! _I kiss her and walk off without looking back. I was going to gather up the other six Tributes, and slaughter them all.

**Capitol Cameras**

"FEAST! COME ONE! COME ALL, TO THE FIRST EVER HUNGER GAMES FEAST! LOACTION: THE CORUNPIA!" roared Flicker over the intercom. Appearntly, everyone wanted this over. The surviving eight Tributes came and all looked at each other. Some murders of loved ones, some murderers of friends. Jack and Henry glance at each other. Henry threw his sword at Amee, and Jack got an arrow in her heart.

Henry walked to Jeena and killed her off fast. The next death was the end of Jack's struggle for the moment. Slivius drove his spear into Henry's chest. Jack ran up and landed an arrow, close range, into the murderer himself, Slivius. Jack ran to the woods as the battle continued. The only two left battling were the District Two Tributes. They lunged at each other, tore, and ripped. Soon, Aggie stood over Blaze's dead body, with a mad smile. She was virtually un-harmed.

**Jack Storm-Distrcit Four**

I ran from the battle. As far away from Henry's death as possible. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _One more left, but who? I break into a clearing, stained with blood. I heard this was the final showdown place of Daniel and Thorne. Now it was going to be the last of all. "AGGIE COME GET ME!" I roar. Soon the mad girl stumbles in.

"You" she said, pointing her kinfe at me.

"Yes, me" I say, lifting my bow. I shot and she barely dodged it. I shot again and got her arm. She ripped it out and aproached me. Her knife entered the bend of my elbow and I stick an arrow in her stomach. I let out the cry of the Apache and head-butt her. She falls to the ground, lifeless, as the last _BOOM! _sounds.

A hovercraft appears above me. I climb up the latter, and take my seat. They fix my wounds and take care of my every need. Henry's death never leaves my mind.

We land, and I step out, waving to the anxoisous crowd that awaits me.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. There's going to be a sequel. It takes place thirteen years after this and it's about Jack mentoring a new group of Tributes on the Unlucky Games! Please, sumbit a Tribute on it. If you pick one from District Four, Jack will be the mentor. Here's the final poem for this book:**

**Today I won,  
The brutal fight.  
Today I conquored,  
And so came the Final Blow**


End file.
